物品圖鑑
Summary The Itempedia, one of the main features of the game, Fantastic Frontier, is a concept where players can record information on certain collectibles that can be acquired in-game. To access the Itempedia, the players should press the 'I" key on their keyboards or they can click on the icon labeled with the letter 'I' at the bottom-left corner of the players' screen. From there, the players will be taken to one of the four sections (bookmarks) in the Itempedia. Depending on how far the players had progressed through Fantastic Frontier, the sections of their Itempedias could be seen as one of the following mentioned below: * All sections, if not, some of the sections are not completed at all (all of the collectibles are obscured). * All sections, if not, some of the sections are somewhat completed with some of the collectibles being revealed and recorded while others remain obscured from sight. * All sections, if not, some of the sections are fully completed with all of the collectibles being revealed and recorded, enabling them to interact with the NPC, Collectus, to acquire the Master Capes and/or the Fantastic Top Hat. Once a player acquires a collectible, they will receive the 'Itempedia Updated' notification that can be seen to the right of the player's screens upon collecting a new collectible that they had not acquired previously. Once notified, the players may check the sections of the Itempedia to see what had been recorded into the section(s) of the Itempedia. Soon after a collectible is recorded into one of the sections of the Itempedia, the players can interact with the revealed collectible. Clicking on the revealed collectible will reveal the description of the collectible, the name, and any other additional information that are included in the "Info" tab. These could range from the collectibles having "Restores # HP" and/or "Provides +# (Stats)". 'The Big Catch' As soon as a section is fully completed, the players should search for the NPC known as Collectus. To find him, the players must either find a tall pillar of terrain in Greenhorn Grove and climb it with the assistance of Mushroom Parasol and/or Wings or they could venture out to Rubble Spring and find the pitch-black hole marked with a death sign near the spring. Upon interacting with Collectus, Collectus will either state that the player's Itempedias aren't complete and should come back again when it is fully completed or state that the player's Itempedias appears to be fully completed, enabling the players to be rewarded with one of the Master Capes that they had fully completed previously. When the players complete all four sections of the itempedia, Collectus will reward the player the Fantastic Top Hat, a very large top hat that players can brag about to let others know that they accomplished one of the main aspects of Fantastic Frontier. For more information, please visit the Collectus & The Itempedia Quests' article to view the rewards and its requirements. Sections There are four sections (bookmarks) of the Itempedia; Fishes, Harvestables, Feathers, and Monster Drops. Each section contains hidden information and/or current information of pre-existing collectibles that can be collected in-game. For more information, refer to the table below: The Itempedia of the Nightmare The Itempedia of the Nightmare is a section outside of the Frontier's Itempedia, being introduced during the Ratboy's Nightmare Update. It contains a large number of collectibles that is recorded within the large room of The Hidden Library. It may only be accessed at that place only. There are way too many things to talk about and all information related to this section will be seen in its respective article. Click here! Tips This section will help all players from all kinds of progressions as they venture throughout the lands of the Frontier to acquire a specific collectible that is deemed to be difficult to obtain through normal means. Each of the tips provided in the table is submitted by different parts of the community, being seen as a valuable tip and/or advice that other players should do as they complete their Itempedias. Trivia * If the players had previously completed one or more of the available sections found in the Itempedia, they will not lose their Master Capes and/or Fantastic Top Hat if there were to be a case of one of the sections being updated to include more items. * The Itempedia is one of the main reasons as to why the players continue to play Fantastic Frontier as it serves as one of the many objectives that players can participate in as they progress through the game. * Before the 1.10 (Fishing) Update, the players did not have any indications (notification) of a new collectible being recorded into their Itempedias. * During the introduction of the Otherworld Update, the Monster Drops section of the Itempedia was further expanded upon to include more monster drops that players could collect. * During the introduction of the 1.10 (Fishing) Update, the Fishes section of the Itempedia was further expanded upon to include more fishes that players could collect. * The Otherworld Update was supposedly based on the Monster Drops section of the Itempedia. * The 1.10 (Fishing) Update was supposedly based on the Fishes section of the Itempedia. Gallery MonsterpediaComplete.png|The first half of the Monster Drops section of the Itempedia (also known as the Monsterpedia)|link=Monster Drops FeatherpediaComplete.png|The first half of the Feathers section of the Itempedia (also known as the Featherpedia)|link=Feathers NaturepediaComplete.png|The first half of the Harvestables section of the Itempedia (also known as the Naturepedia)|link=Harvestables FishpediaComplete.png|The first half of the Fishes section of the Itempedia (also known as the Fishpedia)|link=Fishes FishpediaIncomplete.png | An incomplete section of the Itempedia; all collectibles are obscured from the players. FishpediaSemiComplete.jpg | A semi-complete section of the Itempedia; some collectibles are revealed, while others remain obscured.